Chapter 121
Sneaking is the 121st chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Ou Ki explained gave Shin his mission, his men however aren't happy with the mission as he need to charge with a hundred men in the enemy lines of 10.000 men. Shin is thinking about it as he then says that he learned something about his training in the stateless area. In a battle of armies numbering tens of thousands of men, a hundred men is a tiny existence, but even so if we concentrate on a weak point, then we can become a unbreakable rock. Shin then says that he accepts the mission. Ou Ki starts laughing as he says to Shin that a matured a bit and grants him a gift. The name of Shin unit will be Hi Shin Unit. He then turns and stated that failure is not a option and that he is counting on Shin. At a look out Ka Ryo Ten and Mou Ki along with some other strategist trainees are looking at the battle. Ka Ryo Ten is particularly looking to were Shin unit is. Mou Ki says that a hundred men will be impossible to spot in this large army as then one officials sees a hundred man moving. The hundred men are Shin newly named unit. The soldiers in his unit however aren't happy about Shin accepting this mission as it is a suicide one. Shin however states that they are cowards. En however states that they need a plan first and are therefore having a group talk. En takes upon himself to explain the plan. Ou Ki stated that they need to slip trough the confusion as the Qin and Zhao army will be occupied with each other. He comes with the idea to flank them and taking them off guard. The Hi Shin Unit then moves forward and are walking silently next to a forest. A group of Zhao soldiers are on the look out and Shin unit need to get passed them. Ou Ki meanwhile is back at HQ where Tou is. Tou tells Ou Ki the state of the battle as Shou Mou pushed back the Qin right army. Mou Bi in central army is in a standstill due to Ri Haku defence. Heki unit is doing well and are advancing. Ou Ki sees that the left army is in a quite a predicament and if the arrow, meaning Shin unit doesn't reach its target soon, the left army will suffer a catastrophe. Shin unit is progressing nicely. One of the Zhao soldiers then notices Shin advance and tries to notify the others. Kyou Kai however kills him before he could do that. Shin unit then arrives at the side of the enemy HQ. Characters *Ou Ki *Shin *Kyo Gai *Ka Ryo Ten *Mou Ki *Heki *Mou Bu *Shou Mou *Ri Haku mentioned *Fuu Ki *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Den Yuu *Kyou Kai *En *Yuu Gi *Ryuu Yuu *Hai Rou *Kyou Ji *Taku Kei *Bun Ketsu *Suu Gen *Ro En *Tou *Ryuu Sen Characters introduced Chapter Notes *Shin accept his mission. *Ou Ki named Shin unit the Hi Shin Unit. *Shou Mou pushed back the Qin right army. *Mou Bi in central army is in a standstill due to Ri Haku defence. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters